


Но я безоружен

by YouKnowNothingFrankCastle



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weapons Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKnowNothingFrankCastle/pseuds/YouKnowNothingFrankCastle
Summary: Мэтт действительно чувствовал себя Дьяволом.





	Но я безоружен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I Don't Own A Single Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329955) by [oliviathecf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf). 



Металл в руке Мэтта был горячим после всего, для чего он использовал его этой ночью; тепло обжигало кожу. Ему с первых мгновений было ненавистно его держать, ощущение было грязным, неправильным, зато у Фрэнка с этим проблем никогда не было. Ещё ни разу Фрэнк не казался ему большим монстром, чем сейчас. 

В воздухе раздался щелчок, резкий и громкий, даже несмотря на шум в ушах. Рука, крепко сжимавшая пистолет, дрожала, и хотя Мэтт знал, что держит оружие неправильно, вряд ли Фрэнк был способен что-то сказать по этому поводу, — потому что едва мог дышать.

Мэтт услышал, как Фрэнк усмехнулся, как края пореза на его губе разошлись и воздух наполнился запахом крови, как он высунул язык и спешно облизнулся, тревожа рану. Низкий, гортанный хрип, вырвавшийся из горла Фрэнка прежде, чем он заговорил, заставил Мэтта сжать рукоять пистолета ещё крепче. 

— Да сделаешь ты это уже наконец, Святоша?

Он снова облизнулся, и по коже Мэтта побежали мурашки. Он убрал палец со спускового крючка, но Фрэнк оставался под прицелом. Фрэнк, лежащий на земле в переулке, избитый собственным пистолетом, дуло которого теперь было на него наставлено. Мэтт понятия не имел, в самом ли деле он собирался в этот раз со всем покончить, но на секунду ему показалось, что такая мысль всё же промелькнула у него в голове.

Конечно нет — не собирался, но ничто не помешало ему приложить Фрэнку по лицу. Это был внезапный порыв, и от звука, с которым ствол пистолета разбил Фрэнку лицо — соприкосновение металла и кости, — Мэтт ощутил подкатившую к горлу тошноту. Фрэнк захрипел, сплёвывая кровь и слюну с разбитых губ.

— Блядь, — прошипел Фрэнк, ощупывая рукой сломанный нос. 

Мэтт чувствовал запах хлеставшей из раны крови. Носу Фрэнка и раньше доставалось, но теперь — он это знал — дела обстояли ещё хуже. Мэтт слышал учащённое сердцебиение Фрэнка и говорил себе, что это было из-за страха. Хорошо бы хоть как-то назвать то, что они оба сейчас чувствовали — страх был первым, что приходило на ум.

Но это был не страх. Фрэнк, кажется, не боялся ничего и никого. После того, как Мэтт отделал его пистолетом, дрожь в пальцах исчезла. Скрежета металла больше не было слышно, но он всё ещё ощущал тепло, даже через перчатку. Фрэнк заставил себя подняться с земли и стал на колени перед Мэттом — и пушкой, которую тот держал. 

Оружие было так близко, что губы Фрэнка коснулись дула, когда он сглотнул остатки крови. Его язык снова скользнул по разбитой губе, задев ствол, — Мэтт вздрогнул от звука влажной плоти, скользящей по металлу, и надавил нетвёрдой рукой на пистолет. 

Фрэнк снова прошёлся языком по дулу — в этот раз осознанно, и тот звук, с которым он облизывал острые грани ствола, стал для Мэтта испытанием; но он сумел справиться с дыханием и не отстранился, напротив — Мэтт принял этот вызов и держал пистолет неподвижно, пока Фрэнк обрабатывал его языком. Ноздри Мэтта заполнил запах оружейной смазки и крови, и, по-хорошему, его должно было начать мутить от такой смеси, а тошнота заставила бы выбросить оружие и убраться отсюда прочь.

Но он не двинулся с места.

Нет, то, что они оба чувствовали, не было страхом — не тогда, когда Фрэнк открыл рот и Мэтт затолкал в него дуло пистолета. Отчасти это можно было назвать безрассудством, отчасти — чем-то ещё, когда ствол задел зубы Фрэнка. Мэтта захлестнуло волной адреналина, когда Фрэнк наклонил голову, беря дуло пистолета глубже в рот — и теперь Мэтт знал слово, которым можно было описать всё происходящее. Он мог назвать причину, почему краска ударила ему в лицо, а член болезненно упирался в ширинку костюма. Конечно, он знал, что это было, когда слышал, как учащается дыхание Фрэнка, а его собственное сердце гулко стучит в груди.

Возбуждение. Прости его, Боже, но Мэтт испытывал именно возбуждение, слушая влажные звуки, пока Фрэнк обсасывал дуло пушки, засунутой ему глубоко в глотку. Мэтт толкнул дуло ещё глубже — Фрэнк почти задохнулся, — и почувствовал, как вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь. Всё это было каким-то мрачным видом удовольствия, но Мэтт ощущал безграничную власть, стоя над Карателем с его собственным пистолетом, сунутым ему в рот — точно как в извращённой метафоре. 

Это продолжалось между ними уже долго: совокупность напряжения, ненависти и, как не хотелось признавать, уважения. Фрэнк мог с лёгкостью оттолкнуть его, но вместо этого встал перед ним на колени и взял пушку в рот. От стона Фрэнка по стволу пистолета прокатилась вибрация, и у Мэтта перехватило дыхание; он наконец запустил свободную руку под кромку штанов своего бронированного костюма. Обхватив член ладонью, он задвигал рукой, не сдерживая тихого стона — почти одновременно с Фрэнком. 

Фрэнк не прикасался к себе, его руки по-прежнему оставались свободны, пока он обсасывал ствол пистолета и наблюдал за тем, как Мэтт двигает пальцами на члене. Дыхание Мэтта, как и дыхание самого Фрэнка, было тяжёлым и прерывистым.

Вытащив изо рта Фрэнка оружие, Мэтт заменил его своим членом. Рот Фрэнка был горячим и мокрым; Фрэнк заглатывал член Мэтта с таким же усердием, с каким секунду назад делал то же самое с пистолетом. Мэтт знал, что это влажное тепло во рту Фрэнка отчасти было из-за свежей крови, но это только заводило ещё сильнее. 

Он трахал Фрэнка в рот, придерживая руками за неожиданно мягкие, хотя и немного грязные волосы на затылке, силой насаживал его на свой член — так глубоко, насколько это было возможно, и какой-то скрытой, тёмной части его сознания нравилось слушать, когда Фрэнк начинал задыхаться. 

В момент ослепительно мощного оргазма Мэтт продолжил держать Фрэнка за волосы, заставляя сглотнуть. Фрэнк подчинился, давясь и отчаянно пытаясь сделать вдох с членом Мэтта у себя во рту. Мэтт отстранился, и Фрэнк закашлялся, отвернулся, а затем сплюнул за землю остатки спермы, перемешанной со слюной и кровью. Он ничего не сказал, просто молча поднялся на ноги, а когда потянулся за своим пистолетом, Мэтт проговорил:

— Оставь.

Его голос был хриплым и дрожал так, словно это его, а не Фрэнка, только что поимели пистолетом в рот. Но, несмотря на это, он всё равно ощутил ещё одну прокатившуюся по телу волну удовольствия, когда Фрэнк послушно прошел мимо лежащей на земле пушки, оставив Мэтта наедине с пистолетом и пятнами крови на тротуаре.


End file.
